


49th Day - Asianfanfics (SeulRene) (Link) (Completed)

by nerdcanread



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, bye mama!, hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcanread/pseuds/nerdcanread
Summary: Kang Seulgi is a ghost, leaving a husband and a newborn daughter behind, she insisted upon staying on Earth for the past five years instead of being reincarnated. Seeing her husband move on and remarry a woman named Irene, she promised she would leave this world and ascend to heaven after her daughter’s 5th birthday.But problems arise when her husband suddenly dies, leaving her young daughter and Irene behind. So, how can Seulgi leave them now?A miracle happened and Seulgi is given a chance to come back to life for 49 days, but there's a catch: she must find a suitable partner for Irene to raise her child, Seo-Woo. Or else, she’ll stay in this world as a ghost forever without a final resting place to go.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun, Hwang Miyoung | Tiffany/Kim Taeyeon, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 2





	49th Day - Asianfanfics (SeulRene) (Link) (Completed)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is posted on AFF. Please read it there.

#  49th Day 

  
  
[__Upvote](https://www.asianfanfics.com/vote/upvote/1443194/7e6fe73e5fae3878c0d7e34f7b9408a0)  
[__Upvote](https://www.asianfanfics.com/vote/cancel_upvote/1443194/7e6fe73e5fae3878c0d7e34f7b9408a0)  
  
(98)  
  
  
  
[__Subscribe](https://www.asianfanfics.com/favorite/add_favorite/1443194/7e6fe73e5fae3878c0d7e34f7b9408a0)  
[__Unsubscribe](https://www.asianfanfics.com/favorite/disable_notifications/1443194/7e6fe73e5fae3878c0d7e34f7b9408a0)  
  
([1324](https://www.asianfanfics.com/favorite/story_subscribers/1443194/L))  
  
  


  
Author(s)[MyouiHiraiDorkytae](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/765410)  
[__Follow author](https://www.asianfanfics.com/follow/follow_author/765410)  
and  
[nerdcanread](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/940211)  


  
Updated

Jul 1, 2020  


  
Published

May 9, 2020  


  
Status  
Completed, Subscribers only

  
Tags  
[fluff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/browse/tag/fluff)   
[crack](https://www.asianfanfics.com/browse/tag/crack)   
[redvelvet](https://www.asianfanfics.com/browse/tag/redvelvet)   
[seulrene](https://www.asianfanfics.com/browse/tag/seulrene)   


  
Characters  
Kang Seulgi, Bae Irene 

  
Total Word Count  
35396 words  


  
  
__Jump to Comments  
  


  
  


  
**Please[ __Subscribe](https://www.asianfanfics.com/favorite/add_favorite/1443194/7e6fe73e5fae3878c0d7e34f7b9408a0) to read further chapters**  


  
[Next Chapter →](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1443194/2/49th-day)  


  
Back to Top ↑  


  
No comments yet  


  
Back to Top ↑  


  
**[Foreword](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1443194/49th-day) **

  * [1 CH. 1](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1443194/2/ch-1)
  * [2 CH. 2](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1443194/3/ch-2)
  * [3 CH. 3](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1443194/4/ch-3)
  * [4 CH. 4](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1443194/5/ch-4)
  * [5 CH. 5](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1443194/6/ch-5)
  * [6 CH. 6](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1443194/7/ch-6)
  * [7 CH. 7](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1443194/8/ch-7)
  * [8 CH. 8](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1443194/9/ch-8)




End file.
